


Gestation

by Heather



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestation

  
On the first of every month since she discovered she was pregnant, Elizabeth climbs to the highest point of the hill overlooking the sea, stares out and thinks about the distance separating her from Will. Each of these firsts would be the beginning of another month they were married if they were there to see it together.

She's not going to complain about it. She knew when she married him that there were going to be difficulties ahead. It's only that she didn't know this would be one of them.

She doesn't think of this in her solitude on the hill, however. This isn't the first day of a new month without her husband. It's the last day of another month she's made it.


End file.
